STUPID DO
by Ben-Xing
Summary: "But Suho is nice to D.O, right?" "Because they're a couple!" "Do you want to come out with Suho then, instead?" "Ooooooohhhhhh….." "Aku sedang bingung. Aku mencintai seseorang." hanya sebuah fic yang terinspirasi dari pesan Suho yang ditulis di toko BWCW. KyungMyeon/SuDo with mentioned of KrisLay and Kaihun fic


DJ : "But Suho is nice to D.O, right?"

D.O : "Yes, he is."

Baek/Chen : "Because they're a couple!"

DJ : "Have you bought any new couple items with Suho lately?"

D.O : "Not lately, but we have the same pair of shoes."

DJ : "You should wear them here someday!"

D.O : "Ah yes, yes, I will."

DJ : "Do you want to come out with Suho then, instead?"

D.O : (hesitates)

Chen : "Ooooooohhhhhh….."

Baekhyun : "Oh of course. We're nothing, don't mind us!"

(MBC Shinyoung - Love Game )

.

.

.

Tittle : Stupid D.O

Author : Ben-Xing

Cast : Do Kyungsoo / D.O

Kim Junmyeon / Suho

The rest of EXO members

Pairing : SuDo/KyungMyeon, mentioned of KrisLay and Kaihun

WARNING : Yaoi, Typo(s) bertebaran, EYD berantakan, bahasa tidak baku dan benar

Backsound : Random

Pemainnya milik Tuhan dan diri mereka masing-masing, tapi fic ini miliknya author ^^

Terinspirasi dari pesan Suho yang ditulis di dinding BWCW ^^

.

.

.

.

.

**STUPID D.O**

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya, ayo jawab pertanyaanku!" lelaki yang dikenal sebagai main vocal di grupnya itu menatap geram. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melontarkan pertanyaan pada teman satu grup yang ada di sampingnya itu. Tetapi tetap saja ia merasa belum mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Kita hanya melakukan fanservice, Chen-hyung." Kyungsoo menjawab pelan. Sejak tadi telinganya sudah lelah mendengar ocehan dua rekan grupnya yang menghujani ia dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal itu.

"Itu bukan sebuah jawaban." Timpal Baekhyun yang ada di belakang Kyungsoo. Mereka bertiga sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari acara radio MBC Shinyoung yang baru saja mereka hadiri.

"Jika itu hanya sebuah fanservice, lalu kenapa kau tidak mengiyakan pertanyaan PD-nim tadi. Kau malah terlihat ragu." Chen kembali mengeluarkan suaranya dengan volume lebih keras. Tidak merasa malu atau sungkan sedikitpun pada sang manajer yang ada di kursi depan mereka.

Kyungsoo hanya diam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia sendiri sebenarnya juga bingung kenapa saat ditanya PD-nim tadi ia hanya diam. Sebenarnya ia ingin menjawab tidak, tapi jika ia menjawab seperti itu ia marasa tidak sopan pada sang PD-nim, sama saja ia menolak undangan PD-nim tersebut.

Tapi jika ia menjawab iya, berarti ada kemungkinan ia akan pergi ke acara tersebut berdua dengan leader EXO-K itu. Yang artinya ia akan mengisi acara tersebut hanya dengan hyungnya itu, seperti saat ia mengisi acara di radio STTP. Apalagi ditambah pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari PD-nim itu.

"Jika itu hanya fans service, kenapa Suho-hyung memilihmu saat ditanya siapa yang ia ingin jadikan room-matenya? Kenapa ia tidak memilih Sehun? Padahal Sehun adalah member yang paling dia sayang."

"Jika hubunganmu dengan Suho-hyung tidak istimewa, lalu kenapa ia selalu memilihmu setiap ada pertanyaan siapa yang ingin ia ajak kencan? Dan kau juga memilih dia sebagai member yang ingin kau kencani."

"Jika kau hanya menganggap Suho-hyung sebagai hyungmu, lalu kenapa kau memilihnya sebagai tipe idealmu?"

"Jika Suho-hyung menganggapmu sebagai member biasa seperti yang lainnya, kenapa hanya ia yang menunjukmu sebagai member ter-erotis? Padahal member lainnya menunjuk Kai dan Tao sebagai member ter-erotis."

"Jika Suho-hyung hanya menganggapmu sebagi dongsaeng seperti kami semua, lalu kenapa ia memilihmu sebagai member paling romantis. Padahal ada Kai dan Luhan yang terkenal sebagai sang cassanova."

"Jika kau sama seperti kami semua, kenapa Suho-hyung lebih memilihmu menjadi member terpatuh daripada Tao yang selalu melakukan apapun yang kita ucapkan?"

Suara Chen dan Baekhyun saling bersautan. Seolah mereka akan mati jika diam. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam mendengarkan kedua hyungnya. Kyungsoo bingung mendengarkan dua lelaki yang menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan yang tidak ada habis-habisnya itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti, mereka itu bertanya, tapi kenapa tidak ada yang mau diam memberi kesempatan Kyungsoo untuk menjawabnya.

"Apa yang kalian ributkan?" Suara yang sangat mereka kenal itu tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran mereka, membuat tiga main vokalis itu berhenti. Sejak kapan leader EXO-K itu ada di dalam van?

Ketiga lelaki itu baru sadar, ternyata mereka terlalu sibuk dengan acara mari-mencari-tahu-hubungan-Kyungsoo-dan-Suho-hyung-mereka hingga tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah berada di depan dorm mereka.

"Kau darimana, hyung?" suara Baekhyun memecah keheningan di antara empat lelaki itu.

"Aku baru saja pulang dari acara Premiere Saving Santa. Kalian baru pulang dari acara Radio MBC Shinyoung?" ketiga lelaki itu pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sayang aku tidak bisa mendengarkannya. Padahal aku ingin sekali mendengarkannya." Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa sedikit senang mendengar ucapan lelaki bermarga Kim itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dorm EXO malam itu tampak ramai. Maklum mereka sudah tidak memiliki jadwal sejak siang tadi hingga besok. Dan semua member lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di dalam dorm daripada untuk jalan-jalan atau berlatih di luar.

Terlihat di pojok ruangan ketiga maknae EXO sedang memperdebatkan suatu hal yang tidak dimengerti oleh akal manusia kecuali tiga lelaki paling muda di grupnya itu..

Sedangkan pasangan KrisLay nampak sedang asyik saling suap-menyuap dengan diselingi kecupan atau desahan.

Di tengah ruangan nampak Xiumin dan Chen yang sedang berusaha memperbaiki Bahasa Mandarin mereka pada Luhan namun harus terganggu dengan keberadaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang selalu mengomentari perbedaan Bahasa Mandarin dan Bahasa Korea.

Sedangkan di atas sofa terlihat main vocal bermarga Do sedang menikmati televisi dengan Leader EXO-K yang tidur di pangkuannya.

"Lihatlah! Apa seperti itu juga disebut fanservice? Mereka kira kita membutuhkan fanservice mereka? Bahkan kita saja bukan fans mereka. Ck!" Baekhyun mengumpat geram. Membuat empat pasang mata lelaki yang berada di sekitarnya mengikuti arah pandangnya.

"Mana ada adik yang akan mengelus rambut kakaknya hingga tertidur pulas di pangkuannya seperti itu?" Chen berujar ketus. Matanya menatap lurus pada dua sosok lelaki yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada Kyungsoo saja?" suara bass Chanyeol ganti memenuhi gendang telinga 5 lelaki tersebut.

"Nihil." Jawab Chen dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba bertanya pada Suho-hyung?" Lelaki bermarga Park itu kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Sudah." Jawab Chen tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari objek penglihatannya sejak tadi.

"Kau sudah pernah bertanya pada Suho-hyung? Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan volume lebih keras.

"Percuma. Aku hanya dibalasi dengan senyum mengerikannya itu."

"Senyum malaikat, Chen!" suara lembut Luhan ganti menyapa telinga mereka.

"Tapi kadang itu terlihat mengerikan!" Chen menjawab dengan keras.

"Yah Kim Jongdae! Byun Baekhyun! Park Chanyeol! Jangan mengganggu acara belajarku!" teriak lelaki paling tua di antara dua belas orang itu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berdecak pelan. Sudah hampir dua jam ia duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan itu. Entah sudah berapa gelas air sudah ia habiskan. Bahkan ia sudah merasa perutnya akan meledak karena cairan bening itu.

F*ck dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh Duo BaekChen itu! Gara-gara pertanyaan mereka lelaki bermata bulat ini harus kehilangan dua jam waktu tidurnya. Apa maksud mereka menanyakan hal itu? Tentu saja Suho melakukan semua itu hanya untuk fanservice belaka. Mungkin begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo. Yah… mungkin. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak yakin apa yang ia pikirkan.

Kyungsoo akui ia memang merasa senang dengan hal itu. Melakukan apapun asal dengan Leader EXO-K itu pasti akan dilakukan Kyungsoo dengan senang hati. Apalgi jika itu membuat orang senang, pasti Kyungsoo juga akan senang untuk melakukannya.

"Kau belum tidur, Kyungsoo-ya?" suara dari arah belakang Kyungsoo membuat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang hingga menemukan hyung tertuanya berdiri tidak jauh dari kursi yang ia duduki.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Hyung sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" Kyungsoo menatap hyungnya yang berjalan mendekatinya. Ia kira semua member sudah terlelap karena jadwal mereka yang memang sangat padat.

"Hanya terbangun. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa tidur kembali." Xiumin menarik kursi yang ada di samping Kyungsoo dan mendudukinya.

"Apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan, Kyungsoo-ya?" Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. Ia kembali memainkan gelas yang berisi cairan bening di hadapannya itu.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Apa kau lupa kalau kau adalah dongsaeng favoritku. Aku bisa tahu kapan saat kau berbohong dan kapan saat kau jujur." Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri mendengar ucapan hyungnya itu. Memang dari semua member, ia paling dekat dengan hyungnya dari EXO-M ini. Jika ada masalah, biasanya hyungnya ini juga tempat ia bercerita.

"Aku sedang bingung, hyung. Aku tak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun-hyung dan Chen-hyung menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanya tak jelas itu." Kyungsoo berujar pelan. Entah kenapa ia sudah sangat terbiasa terbuka pada hyungnya ini.

"Pertanyaan? Pertanyaan apa?" Minseok menatap lawan bicaranya. Sebenarnya Minseok sudah menebak, tapi ia juga ingin meyakinkan tebakannya.

"Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang apa yang aku lakukan dengan Suho-hyung seperti, mengapa Suho-hyung memilihku menjadi member yang ingin ia kencani? Mengapa Suho hyung memilihku sebagai member paling romantis? Dan entahlah. Padahal sudah jelas kami melakukannya hanya untuk fanservice. Dan bodohnya kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya?" Minseok ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan lelaki yang ada di sampingnya ini. Apa ia yang salah dengar atau memang Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti.

"Apa kau yakin kalian melakukan semua hal itu hanya sebagai fanservice belaka?" Minseok ingin sekali mencubit pipi tembam Kyungsoo saat menatapnya degan wajah bingung khasnya itu.

"Kau yakin Suho melakukannya hanya untuk fanservice belaka? Apa kau juga yakin kau melakukan hal itu juga untuk fanservice belaka?" Xiumin hanya tersenyum saat melihat Kyungsoo menggumamkan kalimat 'tentu saja' yang cukup ia dengar.

"Kalau aku bertanya, kenapa kau selalu memasakkan Suho sushi kesukaannya? Padahal semua member lain memakan masakanmu yang sama yang tentu saja bukan favoritanya masing-masing.

Kenapa kau selalu merapikan semua pakaian Suho yang berceceran di lantai? Padahal saat ada member lain yang meletakkan pakaian di atas tempat tidurnya sendiri saja sudah kau marahi habis-habisan dan menyuruh mereka merapikannya.

Kenapa kau selalu menanyakan pada Suho apa dia sudah makan atau belum? Apa dia ingin kau masakkan? Padahal member lain saja harus memohon padamu dulu untuk dimasakkan saat mereka sedang kelaparan.

Kenapa kau selalu membiarkan Suho tidur di pangkuanmu dan mengelus rambutnya pelan hingga dia tertidur? Padahal saat Kai atau Sehun memintamu untuk dijadikan sandaran tidurnya saja kau akan melarikan diri.

Kenapa kau selalu menyiapkan baju yang akan digunakan Suho saat ia sedang mandi? Padahal saat Sehun memintamu memilihkan baju yang akan digunaknnya untuk keluar bersama Kai saja dia harus merajuk dulu.

Kenapa kau membiarkan Suho memelukmu saat tidur? Padahal saat kaki atau tangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendarat di kakimu atau perutmu saja sudah kau singkirkan jauh-jauh."

Xiumin kembali tersenyum saat melihat Kyungsoo hanya diam. Ia yakin dongsaeng kesayangannya ini akan mengerti.

"Kadang hati juga ingin bicara Kyungsoo-ya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo tidak tahu sejak kapan ia merasa bosan. Ini sudah hampir jam 1 malam tapi matanya masih saja belum mau tertutup. Padahal sejak pagi tadi ia dan rekan satu grupnya itu harus mengisi berbagai acara musik hingga sore. Tapi Kyungsoo sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa rasa kantuk sama sekali tidak mengusiknya. Sedangkan rekan-rekan satu grupnya itu sudah melayang ke alam mimpinya masing-masing.

'Krieet…'

Suara yang berasal dari pintu depan dorm EXO itu membuat Kyungsoo menengok ke arah ruang tamu. Memang siapa yang belum pulang? Oh, sepertiya Kyungsoo melupakan salah satu rekannya.

"Kau belum tidur Kyungsoo-ya?" Kyungsoo hanya mendapati lelaki yang sering di panggil sebagai Guardian EXO itu berdiri tidak jauh dihadapannya.

"Belum, hyung. Kau sendiri darimana?" Kyungsoo mengintip ke arah belakang Suho. mungkin saja ia juga melupakan member yang lain.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar. Apa yang lainnya sudah tidur?" Suho mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya yang hampir semuanya sudah gelap.

"Mereka tidur sejak mereka belum masuk dorm. Kau sudah makan, hyung?" Suho hanya menggeleng pelan. Melepaskan jaket yang ia pakai lalu meletakkannya di atas sofa.

"Apa kau mau ku masakkan sesuatu?"

"Jangan meletakkan jaketmu disini, hyung. Dorm ini baru saja ku bersihkan." Suho hanya terkekeh pelan melihat Kyungsoo mengambil jaketnya dari sofa. lalu menggantungkannya di tempat gantungan jaket.

"Mungkin spaghetti kimchimu bisa membuat cacing diperutku diam." Suho berujar cukup didengar Kyungsoo yang berjalan ke arah dapur. Ia kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya setiap melihat salah satu membernya ini.

"Apa kau juga mau kubuatkan coklat panas untu menghangatkan tubuhmu?" teriak Kyungsoo dari arah dapur.

"Tidak perlu." Balas Suho sedikit berteriak. Takut akan mengganggu rekannya yang tengah tidur.

'Dengan adanya kau saja sudah membuatku hangat.'

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyungsoo-ya?" Kyungsoo hampir saja menjatuhkan pasta yang ia pegang. Salah satu hal yang dibenci Kyungsoo dari Suho adalah kebiasaannya yang datang secara tiba-tiba. Dulu saja ia pernah menjatuhkan mug kesayangan Tao karena tangan Leader Kim yang tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggangnya itu.

"Membuat spaghetti untukmu, hyung." Kyungsoo berujar pelan. Ia memasukkan sebungkus pasta ke dalam air yang sudah mendidih di hadapannya itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu tidak?" Suara decitan antara lantai dan kayu meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa Suho sedang duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan yang ada di belakangnya.

"Tentu saja, hyung. Memang apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Ada sedikit rasa penasaran di benak Kyungsoo. Biasanya leadernya itu akan mengatakan sesuatu secara langsung, tidak pernah meminta izin atau persetujuan dulu. Tumben sekali Leader Kim itu.

"Aku sedang bingung. Aku mencintai seseorang." Lihat! Benar 'kan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Suho melakukan hal tersebut hanya untuk fanservice. Buktinya Suho sudah memiliki orang istimewa. Lalu kenapa Kyungsoo jadi memikirkan ucapan-ucapan Duo BaekChen lagi. Apalagi ucapan hyung tertuanya itu. You just too stupid Do Kyungsoo!

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Kyungsoo tidak sadar saat ia memasukkan potongan-potongan kimchi ke dalam air mendidih itu terlalu keras hingga ada cipratan air panas yang sampai ke tangannya.

"Dia tidak tahu kalau aku mencintainya." Ada rasa kasihan mendengar ucapan Suho tersebut. Namun ada rasa lain yang memenuhi dadanya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa itu. Yang jelas ia merasa sedikit sesak.

"Kenapa bisa? Apa hyung belum mengatakannya?" Tangan Kyungsoo sibuk memasukkan saus tomat ke dalam wajan penggorengan yang sudah ia panaskan terlebih dahulu.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya. Tapi menggunakan caraku. Tidak secara langsung."

"Maksud hyung?" Kyungsoo tidak menatap lawan bicaranya. Ia masih sibuk memasukkan irisan baawang dan daging ke dalam wajannya dan menumisnya.

"Aku selalu memberinya perhatian lebih. Aku bahkan sering menggodanya. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak sadar."

"Bagaimana bisa? Jika hyung memberinya perhatian lebih, seharusnya ia sadar." Kyungsoo segera meniriskan pasta yang sudah matang itu, lalu meletakkannya di atas sebuah piring.

"Entahlah. Dia menganggap itu semua hanya kamuflase belaka." Kyungsoo jadi ingin tahu bagaimana perhatian Suho yang diberikan hingga orang itu tidak menyadarinya.

"Lalu kenapa hyung tidak mengatakannya secara langsung saja?" Kyungsoo menuangkan saus yang sudah matang itu ke atas pasta tadi.

"Aku takut, bagaimana jika aku mengatakannya, dia malah menjauhiku, bahkan membenciku. Aku sudah terlalu nyaman berada di dekatnya." Kyungsoo tahu arti itu. Ia juga merasakan bagaimana saat ia terlalu nyaman berada di dekat orang ia juga tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa sebenarnya orang itu, hyung?" Kyungsoo meletakkan sepiring spaghetti kimchi itu di hadapan Suho. Lalu mengambil duduk di seberang lelaki tampan itu.

"Dia adalah ibu dari anak-anakku." Kyungsoo tahu sejak tadi ada rasa sesak di dadanya. Tapi ia berusaha mengabaikan rasa itu. Tapi kenapa saat diabaikan perasaan itu semakin sesak. Ternyata leadernya ini serius mencintai orang itu. Bahkan ia sudah menganggap perempuan itu sebagai istrinya.

"Hyung, kenapa spaghettinya tidak dimakan?" Kyungsoo berujar pelan. Ia berusaha jauh-jauh membuang pikiran yang ada di otaknya itu.

"Aku ingin kau suapi." Dan Kyungsoo sangat membenci wajah tampan Suho yang ada di hadapannya itu. Kenapa ia tidak pernah bisa menolak setiap permintaan leadernya itu.

Ada rasa tegang saat ia mengarahakan satu sendok penuh spaghetti ke arah Suho. Tidak, ia biasanya tidak merasa tegang saat berada di hadapan hyungnya ini. Setidaknya, tidak setegang yang ia rasakan ini.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kyungsoo-ya?" Kyungsoo membenci bagaimana suara Suho saat menyebut namanya bisa membuat aliran darahnya menjadi tidak normal. Ia benci bagaimana Suho tersenyum sambil menguyah spaghettinya itu. D*mn that Kim Junmyeon and his stupid angelic smile!

"Mungkin lebih baik hyung coba mengatakan padanya. Hyung tidak mungkin tahu jawabannya jika hyung tidak mencobanya." Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa bodoh dengan jawabannya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo-ya." Untung saja Kyungsoo saat itu tidak sedang memegang pisau. Tidak lucu jika besok ada berita bahwa 'Leader EXO-K mati terbunuh karena pernyataan cintanya'.

"Tidak usah dicontohkan dulu hyung. Langsung saja katakan padanya, itu akan membuatmu menjadi lebih percaya diri." Kyungsoo kembali mengarahkan sesendok spaghetti kepada Suho yang langsung dilahapnya dengan senang hati.

"Aku tidak sedang mencontohkannya, Kyungsoo-ya. Aku sedang melakukan apa yang kau sarankan." Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam melihat lelaki yang kini menatapnya dengan senyum bodohnya malaikatnya itu.

"Aku memilihmu menjadi roommate yang aku inginkan karena aku ingin agar kau lebih perhatian padaku.

Aku memilihmu menjadi member terpatuh karena saat semua member tak mendengarkanku, kau akan selalu mendengarkanku. Kau pasti akan mendengarkan setiap keluh kesahku.

Aku memilihmu sebagai member paling romantis karena hanya denganmu aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdetak lebih kencang, hanya denganmu aku bisa merasakan kenyamanan yang tak pernah aku rasakan dengan siapapun.

Aku melihmu sebagai tipe idealku karena kau memang adalah tipe idealku.

Aku memilihmu sebagai member ter-erotis karena …. Ehem… bagiku kau memang yang paling seksi daripada yang lain.

Aku memilihmu sebagai member yang ingin aku kencani karena aku benar-benar ingin berkencan denganmu.

Dan aku selalu memilihmu sebagai umma dengan aku sebagai appa karena aku berharap suatu saat nanti kau akan menjadi umma dari anak-anakku."

Kyungsoo tidak tahu. Di hadapannya ini adalah seorang Kim Junmyeon. Atau seorang malaikat yang tengah menyamar sebagai leadernya. Tapi gegnggaman erat di kedua tangan Kyungsoo membuat ia yakin bahwa dia adalah leader tercintanya (dibandingkan Kris).

"Maafkan aku karena selama ini tidak berani menyatkannya padamu, aku terlalu egois karena aku sudah terlalu nyaman di sampingmu. Aku …" Suho tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya saat Kyungsoo membungkamnya dengan bibirnya. Jujur saja, Kyungsoo memang tidak suka bertele-tele.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf, hyung. Aku tidak pernah sadar dengan persaanmu. Aku tidak pernah peka dengan semua perhatianmu." Kyungsoo menunduk malu. Ia baru sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan tadi.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam saat leadernya ini memegang dagunya, lalu mengangkat wajahnya sehingga ia bisa menatap tepat pada sepasang iris coklat milik Suho itu. Kyungsoo berani bersumpah bahwa lelaki di hadapannya ini beribu kali lebih tampan daripada biasanya.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Kyungsoo-ya. Kau mau berada di sampingku selama ini saja aku sudah merasa sangat senang."

Suho kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. Mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka berdua. Ia hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada Kyungsoo. Ya, hanya menempel. Tidak ada lumatan sedikitpun. Namun bisa membuat dua lelaki itu merasa seakan ada kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya. Seolah menyalurkan perasaan mereka masing-masing, meyakinkan mereka bahwa perasaan itu nyata.

"YEHETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT"

Kyungsoo mengutuk siapanpun yang memiliki suara itu. Ia segera melepaskan ciumannya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Suho. Bagaimana bisa dia tertangkap basah saat berciuman. Bukankah seingatnya tadi mereka semua sudah terlelap.

"Kenapa kalian bangun?" Bagaiman bisa Suho bertanya dengan nada sebiasa mungkin. Seolah mereka tidak sedang melakukan apapun. Apalagi ditambah dengan senyum bodohnya itu. Padahal Kyungsoo saja sudah menyumpah serapahi kesepuluh lelaki itu. Kau ini benar-benar terlalu Kim Junmyeon!

"Bagaimana kita bisa tidur saat mendengar pernyataan cinta seseorang yang sangat romantis."

'Sialan kau Kim Jongin!'

"Lihatlah! Apa seperti ini juga disebut fanservice?"

'D*mn that Bacon!'

"Mana ada adik yang berciuman dengan hyungnya!"

'F*ck you Kim Jongdae!'

"Aku kira kau sudah dengan Junmanhao sejak dulu Kyungsoo-hyung."

'Ugh! Dasar panda Cina!'

"Yey! Akhirnya umma dan appa bersatu!"

'Jangan sok imut kau jerapah sialan!'

"Suho-ya, jangan terlalu frontal. Kita masih memiliki member di bawah umur."

'Sh*t up kau Duizhang! Bahkan kau denga Yixing-hyung bisa lebih dari ini."

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-hyung, kemarilah!" suara Tao yang ditangkap oleh indra pendengarannya membuat Kyungsoo menoleh pada lelaki asal Cina yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya itu. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di toko BWCW karena sejak tadi pagi Tao sudah merengek pada setiap member agar menemaninya pergi ke toko ini. Dan berakhirlah Kyungsoo yang menemani anak panda itu berbelanja.

"Ada apa Tao-ah. Apa kau bingung memilih baju yang ingin kau beli?" Kyungsoo mulai membolak-balikkan sederet pakain yang digantung di hadapannya ini.

"Bukan itu, hyung. Disini ada pesan yang di tulis oleh Joonmanhao. Tapi aku tidak bisa membaca pesannya. Tolong bacakan. Lihatlah!" Kyungsoo tertawa sendiri melihat kelakuan salah satu maknaenya itu. Dia memang sangat dekat dan manja pada Jonnmanhaonya itu. Jadi ia tidak kaget saat Tao ingin tahu apapun yang berhubungan dengan kekasihnya itu.

Kyungsoo segera memandang dinding yang ditunjukkan Tao. Matanya menatap teliti beberapa deret huruf itu.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"Hyung itu pesannya isinya apa? Kenapa kau malah senyum-senyum sendiri?"

"Tidak apa-apa Tao-ah. Pesan ini tidak penting. Sepertinya kau tidak perlu tahu isinya."

.

.

.

Stupid D.O.

a fool that doesn't

know my heart …

by Suho ….

.

.

.

***FIN***

Karaketer yang paling saya sukai disini adalah Duo Baek-Chen, entahlah akhir-akhir ini saya sangat menyukai Duo Troll itu ^^

Sebenarnya fic ini saya tujukan untuk THE FIRST ANNIVERSARY OF AQUAEARTH ^^

Karena kemarin waktu saat akan mengumpulkan ada sedikit masalah sehingga harus tertunda hingga saat ini …

**^^ HAPPY ANNIVERSARY AQUAEARTH ^^**


End file.
